


Mistletoe

by Moxie2004



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxie2004/pseuds/Moxie2004
Summary: „Shit, we’ve been so good avoiding those damn plants!“
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	Mistletoe

„Flint is staring at you“, George said.

Oliver looked up and his gaze met Marcus‘. The Slytherin raised an eyebrow. Oliver rolled his eyes and both of them looked away and tried not to grin.

Because... well everybody thought they were rivals and hated each other. And that was true. At least partly. They were rivals on the quidditch pitch, which came naturally given that they both were competitive as hell. But they didn’t hate each other. In fact, they were boyfriends. For almost a year by now. But they agreed not to tell anyone (okay Percy and Adrian were an exception) because they didn’t wanted any disturbances and also it was very hilarious to pretend they still hated each other.

And Oliver just agreed to meet Marcus in their hallway after breakfast. (They invented an own sign language, which they used to exchange good mornings and I love yous while others where around. It was funny.)

So when Oliver stood up after he finished breakfast, Marcus did the same. Usually they would leave the hall shortly after each other, but today there was the quidditch final and Oliver would definitely NOT show up late to win the house cup.

They reached the door at the same time and Oliver bumped purposefully into Marcus.

„Oi, watch it Wood“, Marcus said, loud enough for the nearer students to hear.

„Get out of my way, Flint, I’ve got a quidditch cup to win“, Oliver smirked.

„You wouldn’t win the cup if you got to play against a bunch of ancient ghouls“, Marcus teased and stepped into Oliver’s place.

„Well, let’s see if you’re still so loudmouthed when Gryffindor won“, Oliver replied, looking straight into Marcus‘ gorgeous grey eyes. They were only inches apart by now and they gathered the attention of half of the students.

Oliver smirked once more, amusement in his eyes, before he turned away and walked out of the hall.

Well at least he intended to do so. But he couldn’t move an inch. Realisation dawning, he looked up slowly, only to see a mistletoe right above their heads. Marcus followed his gaze, before he looked back at Oliver.

„Shit, we’ve been so good avoiding those damn plants! But... I’ve wanted to give you a good luck kiss either way...“, he trailed off. The rest of the students realised there was something going on and now they had the attention of whole Hogwarts. But Oliver ignored them.

„So let‘s give them a show“, he said grinning. Marcus smirked back at him and put his hands on Oliver’s waist.

„I suppose that’s the end of our secret?“

„I think so too“, Oliver answered and wrapped his arms around Marcus neck. The Slytherin grinned and then Oliver pulled him into a kiss. It was soft and chaste and very different to their usual make out sessions but nonetheless full of love.

When they broke apart it was completely silent. Everyone stared at them in disbelief. Oliver thought he saw Dumbledore giving Professor McGonagall a few galleons but before he could be sure, Percy jumped up.

„HA! I won, Adrian! You owe me two galleons now!“, he shouted.

At the Slytherin table Adrian Pucey pouted.

„Come on guys!“, he said to Marcus and Oliver. „Couldn’t you have waited until after the game?“ But he was already grinning again.

„You BET wether they would kiss before or after the game?!“, Fred and George asked incredulous and in unison.

„What?“, Percy asked confused. „Oh, not exactly. I’ve saw them kissing often enough already“, he said. „By the way Ollie, our dorm is not a privat room, you two should lock the door for... certain activities.“ He shot Oliver and Marcus a glance and both of them blushed.

„Wait wait wait wait. I think we’re missing out something here“, Terence Higgs interrupted. Marcus looked at Oliver who nodded in approval.

„We’re together“, Marcus announced and intertwined their fingers.

„Since when?!“, Fred demanded.

„Last year“, Oliver answered. „And if you would excuse us now...“, he added and dragged Marcus out of the hall, ~~to~~ ~~snog him senseless~~ to  kiss him properly, leaving everybody still shocked.

Everybody except for Percy and Adrian. The Slytherin stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table, shoving to galleons into Percy‘s hand, before sitting down next to him and continueing breakfast. 

The last thing Oliver heard was George asking Percy „By the way Perce, since when do you use Pucey‘s first name?“

**Author's Note:**

> So I hoped you liked it and feel free to point out any mistakes, English isn’t my first language
> 
> I’d love to hear what you thought, so leave a comment if you want to❤️


End file.
